nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
]] ]] ]] in a train station]] The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), often abbreviated as CPL.nm, is a minor, though formerly hugely influential, Lovian neo-marxist political party that was founded in April 2010 as the successor to the long-standing Progressive Democrats. The CPL.nm is the result of a long process of polling among the Progressive Democrats members, of whom 80% chose to make the move to a more leftist approach. From its foundation up until late 2011, the CPL.nm was one of the largest parties in Lovian history. It is positioned on the far-left end of the political spectrum and is not to be confused with the former Lovian Communist Party, which was dissolved shortly before the CPL.nm came into existence. The phrase "neo-marxist" is included to respect the diversity of the leftist thoughts and the democratic traditions of the party. Having delivered two Prime Ministers and many MOTCs, the party was once considered to be the most influential in Congress. All party decisions are to made by democratic voting, though founder Yuri Medvedev is considered as one of the leading figures of the party, despite now being inactive in politics. Other important figures are Alyssa C. Red, Jon Johnson and Jonathan Frum. In September 2010 the more leftist New Lovian Socialists merged with the CPL.nm, and Ferenc Szóhad, former chairman of the NLS, became MOTC for the CPL.nm. The Communist Party was one of the leading forces in the Lovian leftist movement until the inauguration of the 2012 First Congress. During the period between the beginning of the Lovian Civil War and the 2012 Federal Elections, then-PM Marcus Villanova left the party and party leader Yuri Medvedev retired from politics. Due to these two major changes, the party rapidly went into decline and since 2012 has played only a minor political role. Its influence decreased further following the 2013 Federal Elections, in which it won no seats in congress. After a period of some inactivity, in which the party mainly focussed on local elections, it re-entered the political scene in late 2014, with the election of Jon Johnson as chairman, after which heavy campaigning and a general revitalization of the party began. History The CPL, with its combination of ultra-progressive policies and success at the ballot box, is rather unique both in Lovia and worldwide. It has officially existed since 2010, when the Progressive Democrats moved rapidly leftward, rebranding as it did so. The PD in turn was an unofficial successor of the King's Party, and strongly influenced by Lovia's progressive tradition. Thus, despite its recent founding, the CPL's legacy stretches back decades. Medvedev was already Prime Minister when the party was created, and it flourished during the remainder of the year, merging with the NLS around July and electing new member Jon Johnson in the midterms. Medvedev failed to achieve re-election, however, and the CPL lost a seat. Nevertheless, the party fought back, and succeeded in electing new member and former Waldener Marcus Villanova as prime minister twice in succession. A split in the party was becoming evident, however, between the moderate socialists, led by Villanova, and the less compromising ultra-progressive neo-marxists, led by seasoned ideologist Medvedev. In September the Villanova faction split off completely to form Labour together with members of the social-democratic SDP, and in response, the remainder of the CPL withdrew its support from the Progressive Coalition, causing it to lose its majority. The loss of half its members and exit from the government seriously harmed the party. CPL further retreated into the political background when Medvedev announced his retirement from politics. In 2012, it was a minor party with only 3 MOTCs out of the total of a hundred. The faction was led in Congress by Pierlot McCrooke, though Medvedev remained the official leader due to his outstanding contributions to building the party and to Lovian politics in general. Medvedev retired in 2014, making way for a "new generation of communists". Jon Johnson was then appointed leader, with Miroslav Znalic as party theorist. They began a process of revitalizing the party and heavy campaigning in the run-up to the 2015 federal elections. Johnson and Znalic were both elected, along with Isabella Munson and Juliette Thomassen. All but Thomassen received government positions, an unprecedented level of influence for such a small party. After only a month, however, the prime minister Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (a leftist and ally of CPL.nm) resigned, citing the failure of her government to support her. All CPL.nm ministers resigned in solidarity, and the party committed to firmly opposing the new conservative government. Johnson announced it was time for a change in leadership, and called for elections for the leadership of the party. Shortly after, prominent former Social Liberal Party leader, William Krosby, joined the Party, resigned from his Education post, and supported candidates in local Sylvanian elections. Communism The CPL.nm is the first Lovian party to declare itself communist in its official statutes. Although the Lovian Communist Party also used the word 'communist' to describe itself, it was more of a conservative party with social democratic views on economic issues. The first line of the CPL.nm Party Manifesto reads: The CPL.nm is a communist party, meaning that its views are built on communist theory and the traditions of the communist movement in general. Its ultimate goal is the peaceful establishment of democratic socialism in which society is no longer enslaved by its own constructs. The party is clear that the history of the movement should not make it a taboo, and has criticized other parties which call or called themselves communist. The manifesto seeks to draw 'inspiration from the writings of classical Marxism, but does allow amendments to the original theory'. The party tries to establish a critical theory of contemporary society based on empirical evidence, instead of dogma, and then uses this theory to develop concrete measures which it proposes should be implemented by the government. The CPL.nm 'borrows' a number of theoretical concepts from socialism, progressivism and the New Left movement from the '70s. Although some believe its communist roots imply authoritarianism, it explicitly accepts the democratic traditions and institutions of Lovia and wants to cooperate with other groups within a pluralist system. Party image The public opinion on the CPL.nm is generally positive, praising many of the party's values and some of the policies they helped to implement. There is, however, a portion of the people who see the communist party as an advocate of oppression, due to their association of communism with the Soviet Union and other similar states. Party officials reject such claims, instead trying to focus on the modern and democratic aspects of socialism. Many other left-wing parties and organizations have been inspired by the modern and credible image of the CPL.nm, and try to promote a similar program. The main electoral base for the party's success comprises younger and well-educated Lovians, as well as large families with a low-income. The communist party has less success with the middle class who prefer stability over change. The CPL.nm has some very well-known members whose popularity contributes to the party image. Jon Johnson, who joined the party shortly after its founding, is a very sociable character with a good public image, who is involved in a number of community events. The Nova Times described him as 'politically very correct' and in general people see Johnson as an honest politician who stands close to the people. A more controversial figure is Yuri Medvedev, who is often criticized (these have decreased in recent years due to his inactivity in politics). Some consider his unusual views on how to do politics to be a handicap for the party. Medvedev was the advocate for maintaining the revolutionary image of the party, rather than adopting the platform of a classical socialist party. Because of this, Medvedev and the rest of the party leadership responded poorly to the 2012 departure of the moderate faction, led by Prime Minister Marcus Villanova. The rump of the party consists of its most radical members, who chose a head-on strategy of confrontation. It was speculated that this might spark a radicalization of the party's program and provoke a reinvention of the party image. However, because Medvedev, the most recognisable, as well as most radical, figure of the party, remained as leader, CPL.nm underwent no major changes either in policy or presentation. Despite the change in leadership in 2014, CPL.nm maintains the same broad ideological direction. Johnson has attempted to moderate some of the rhetoric, but the program remains essentially the same; Johnson has stated he wishes to gain votes by persuading the electorate of a solidly socialist approach, rather than by means of an ideological compromise. Arguably, the party has in fact moved to the left since it began working with new partners such as MLPE. Symbolism Party symbolism has been a bone of contention since founding. The party color of the CPL.nm's predecessor, the Progressive Democrats, was changed from red to lime to emphasise a centrist approach. Nowadays, the party is openly socialist, but issues related to image and symbolism remain. The original party logo, which bore a communist star, was replaced by a more neutral and modern one that avoided the use of classic symbols. The new logo aims to 'portray the progressive approach of the party towards the history of the communist movement as a whole'. Though some people in the party would like to drop all references to communism, in the party name as well as in its manifesto, most members support retaining at least a nominal connection with the movement. The main defender of the radical image is party founder and former leader Yuri Medvedev, who incorporated it throughout the party program and image. The colors remain red and yellow, and a communist star or a red flag can still be occasionally seen on a poster, but radical tokens as the hammer and sickle now rarely used. The party program, however, still states that 'the CPL.nm is a communist party' and that it seeks to 'establish democratic socialism'. Party program The CPL.nm party program corresponded for some time to the one of the Progressive Democrats. Nonetheless, some major ideological changes were made from the start. More recently, a more explicitly communist program was written. The Communist Party of Lovia is a neo-marxist party that is inspired by various movements, most notably socialism and social democracy. The party officially describes itself as progressive and reject all forms of dogma. The main ideologist of the party was until 2014 Yuri Medvedev (though he had been inactive since 2012), but Miroslav Znalic has now taken over the role. The official party line originally consisted of a number of publications, but has now been condensed into a single manifesto. Short overview The CPL.nm defends the civil freedoms, but also wants more attention and financial support for social issues. According to the party, discrimination (on the basis of race, gender, sexuality and so on) should be regarded as a crime. It defends progressive values and has worked to legalize abortion and promote gay rights. The party also advocates a strong social security system, accessible education and healthcare, wants to raise spending on education and cultural subsidies, and considers a non-commercial broadcasting system as a possible tool for the education of society as a whole. Economically it seeks a balance between growth and social justice and rejects neoliberal market dogma. It believes the preservation of social security and progressive taxation is a priority, and urges heavy taxation on concentrated ownership of capital. The CPL.nm seeks to use nationalized industry and a state bank as tools to guide the economy and financial markets. It also wishes to stimulate consumption of ecological and local products by taxing the import of foreign products. The party program proposes extending government control of environmental issues, as the party wants more government involvement in crucial sectors like transportation and energy. It considers quota on fishing and farming good measures to protect society from high prices and ecological disasters. The CPL.nm wants to establish a system of democratic socialism and give as much power to the Congress and the people as possible. In foreign politics they want to see a just and compassionate Lovia, with support for conflict regions. Propaganda machine The CPL.nm is one of the most noticeable parties at election time. When campaigning, the party invariably produces a large amount of posters and banners. The campaigning tends to focus on two different areas: the party and its general views, and specific candidates. The most notable colors in the promotional materials are of course red and yellow, but there is no real convention. All kinds of colors, fonts and styles are used next to each other, which strengthens the image of an open and diverse party. The material incorporates a wide range of artistic influences, but can often be described as modernist, minimalist and constructivist. The CPL.nm also possesses a large number of signature slogans such as 'it's your party' or 'a sexy alternative'. The party also has its own website, called The Comrade. The new site received positive comments upon its creation; the figure of Chairman Meow, the imaginary moderator, in particular won the hearts of both sympathizers and opponents of the party. Visitors to the website commented 'I could only laugh seeing that kitten' and 'that cat is purrfect'. Comrade Meow is loosely based on Chairman Máo. and provides humor to the site. Party officials are amazed by his success and are thinking of giving him a role in future campaigning. From the left to the right: A minimalist election poster, two constructivist election posters and an ad against intolerance Publications and library The CPL.nm has an entire department devoted to written publications, and even has a 'party library' in its headquarters. Currently the CPL.nm is working on two essays: one suggesting a scientific theory of homosexuality and one on the statistical relation between intelligence, social position and political orientation. Both works are examples of the pioneering role the communists wish to take in Lovian politics. Both essays will consist of evidence, in the form of either statistics or individual case studies, and aim to construct a possible theory with this evidence using the principle of grounded theory. The Communist Party also holds the rights on publications that were made by some of its party members before they founded the CPL.nm. Examples of such works are Yuri Medvedev's defense of the King against Anti-Cabalist extremists, White King/Black King, and the joint publication of Medvedev and Red on the past and future of socialist ideals, A New Vision on an Old System. A list of all political works published by CPL.nm members: * RED, A.C. & MEDVEDEV, Y., A New Vision on an Old System. Socialism Today.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-08-22 * 'MEDVEDEV, Y., ''White King/Black King. A Game Of Chess'.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-02-22 * MEDVEDEV, Y., Theory In Practice. Guide To A Solid Foundation.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-07-22 In addition to its own publications, the party library has copies of other works that have influenced the party views. Some examples of authors that have a place on the library shelves are K. Marx, V. Lenin, F. Hegel, J. P. Sartre and H. Marcuse. A list of the most important works in the party library: * ''The Poverty Of Philosophy, K. Marx * Wage-labor And Capital, K. Marx * The Communist Manifesto, K. Marx & F. Engels * Outlines Of The Critique Of Political Economy, K. Marx * Das Kapital Volumes I, II and II, K. Marx * Imperialism, The Highest State Of Capitalism, V. Lenin * State and Revolution, V. Lenin * Fascism, What It is and How to Fight It, L. Trotsky * In Defence Of Marxism, L. Trotsky * On Contradiction, M. Zedong * Spontaneous Philosophy Of The Scientist, L. Althusser * Dialectic Of Enlightenment, M. Horkheimer * The Authoritarian Personality, W. Adorno * Negative Dialectics, W. Adorno * One-Dimensional Man, H. Marcuse * Repressive Tolerance, H. Marcuse * The Society Of The Spectacl, G. Debord * A New Vision On An Old System, C. Red & Y. Medvedev Socialism and film In cinematographic history, socialist and communist themes are very common. Many films were inspired by a progressive, socialist or libertarian idea. Film is often considered less politically expressive than written literature, but has a broader public. The Communist Party recognizes the impact films can have and started a collection of their own. All members can access the film archive for free, and sometimes the CPL.nm organizes a movie night. The idea behind all this that movies can teach us and make us think about the world. The themes hidden underneath the story can be layered and hard to understand, but when you get to the bottom of the film and see its true meaning you can actually learn something. This philosophy is illustrated by this quote from Edward R. Murrow on television as a medium: This instrument can teach, it can illuminate; yes, and it can even inspire. But it can do so only to the extent that humans are determined to use it to those ends. Otherwise it is merely wires and lights in a box. * Il Postino, M. Radford * Red Sorghum, Z. Yimou * Mio Fratello è Figlio Unico, D. Luchetti * Into The Wild, S. Penn * Good Bye, Lenin!, W. Becker * Das Leben Der Anderen, F. H. von Donnersmarck * Diarios De Motocicleta, W. Salles * Capitalism: A Love Story, M. Moore * Good Night, And Good Luck, G. Clooney Party working ]] Everyone can apply for membership of the party as long as they accept the provisions made in the Party Manifesto. A member has the right to leave the party at any time, without owing anyone an explanation, but may also be expelled when they act in conflict with the manifesto. All party members are responsible for their own actions and statements and thus can cast their votes in congress and other legislative bodies any way they like, though removal from party membership is a possible consequence on certain issues. All party-based decisions are to be made by majority voting by the party members. The official views of the party are expressed in the manifesto. Members can also express their opinion on the party website, The Comrade. Apart from these, the party and its members are free to publish articles, books and other supplementary documents to express the party's views. Union and youth organization The Communist Party works closely together with various non-governmental organizations to achieve its program. Some of these organizations have become over time a branch of the party itself, giving both the organization and the party more impact. The best known example of this is the party-affiliated union, Vox Populi. This representative workers' union is the largest in the country and fearlessly defends the rights of the working class. Vox Populi delivers a large party base and advocates for a more democratic approach in the economy. Unlike most unions, the Vox Populi is a single body body rather than being based on a single company. Central in the working of Vox Populi is the democratic approach and employee participation in the making of decisions. The CPL.nm also has a youth organization called MORENO or the 'young socialists'. MORENO aims for members between 16 and 24. People can join the year they become sixteen, but the office board is cautious in admitting members to avoid accusations concerning indoctrination, stating 'we are very careful in allowing kids that are pushed too much by their parents.' The purpose of MORENO is to teach young adults the importance of values like equality and solidarity, and was led by Alyssa C. Red until Juliette Thomassen took over. The organization also does a lot of community service and holds rallies to promote their ideas. Groupthink Since its foundation, the CPL.nm has worked towards uniting all leftist ideas and politicians. After a few failures, and after the founding of some new socialist parties like the New Lovian Socialists and the LLCP, the party leadership discussed a new plan to start conversations with different political groups. This plan was called Groupthink, a term which has multiple dimensions. First of all, it expresses the equality of all participating MOTC to speak their minds; the party only remains strong if every member defends its policy. It also refers to an internal dimension which is a way to make sure that all members of the CPL.nm are 'on the same page' and that the official party line is respected. This results in easier and more transparent politics. Besides this, Groupthink also tries to build unity among younger members and employees, as the only way to convince is to unite. The new initiative was unanimously accepted at a party meeting, and was seen as potentially one of the greatest achievements of the party, if the Lefties can create a more coherent policy than ever before. The Groupthink concept ended more or less when the LLCP dissolved itself in Walden. The NLS and the CPL.nm continued a barbell-like relationship in which the NLS functioned as an appendix to the CPL.nm. The NLS party program overlapped with the CPL.nm manifesto, besides a few issues on republicanism. In fact, the NLS was founded as an ultra-leftist party, gradually approaching the CPL.nm range of ideas, making it inevitable that it would be unable to compete with the stronger and more efficient CPL.nm in elections. After a week of negotiations, the NLS agreed to merge with the CPL.nm in September 2010. Leadership elections The CPL.nm has only had two leaders in the history of the party. Yuri Medvedev led the party since its inception until 2014, although Pierlot McCrooke was the leader of the congressional faction in 2012, before the party was wiped out in the 2013 elections. Medvedev tendered his resignation officially in 2014, and Jon Johnson took over. No election took place, however, as Johnson was the only candidate. After the 2015 elections and Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky's brief premiership, Johnson announced it was time for the party to continue under a new leadership. This set the scene for CPL.nm's first ever leadership election to take place, in order for a new leader and deputy leader to be elected. Criticism The Communist Party has at times been the subject of criticism from republican movements, fascists, classical liberals and conservatives. During the Mid-term Elections, 2010, both the Liberal Democrats and the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia openly stated they were anti-communist, and spread anti-communist propoganda. The Liberal Democrats' successor, the Liberal Union, only criticizes the economic program, and not the entire movement, of the communists, similar to their criticism of the conservative movement's social policies. Heinrich Webb, leader of the right-wing anti-communist protest group All Communists Are Bastards (A.C.A.B.), has expressed his doubts about the Communist Party. He states that "communists are extremists who are harmful for the Lovian democracy." The CPL.nm was accused of electoral fraud in the 2010 State Elections by Semyon Breyev and other right-wing politicians. The party officially reacted to the criticism by calling it ungrounded. "All we see are hollow claims by people who desperately want to fight the current wave of emancipation and progression", Yuri Medvedev stated. Members When the CPL.nm was founded, around 80% of the members of the Progressive Democrats made the transition to the new party. Most prominently, the social liberal Arthur Jefferson resigned from the party when its ideological shift was announced. In 2010 and 2011, the CPL.nm was one of the largest political parties and also one of the most influential. Since the schism with Villanova's moderate faction, membership has fallen quite dramatically. Those that remain tend to be the most committed to the party and to socialism in general, however, and as a result CPL.nm remains a powerful campaigning force. The CPL.nm has a few specialists in its ranks, such as Alyssa C. Red for justice and Jon Johnson for economy. Yuri Medvedev is the specialist on political strategies and the main party ideologist. The party is always trying to attract more people with knowledge on certain aspects, and has a powerful intellectual appeal. Well-known write Jonathan Frum has also committed himself to the CPL.nm. List of members * Yuri Medvedev: founder of the Communist Party; a genuine neo-marxist who is very keen on keeping the theoretic base supporting the party views. * Jon Johnson (MOTC): a balanced socialist who heavily stresses low-level democracy and cooperation as the key mechanism to achieve the socialist ideals. * Miroslav Znalic (MOTC): official party theorist who advocates a "Marxist Freudo-Humanism" in which the structures of society are radically changed through humane ways. * Alyssa C. Red: a more traditional socialist who defends a bottom-up approach and a close contact between the leaders and the party base. * Ferenc Szóhad: one of the more left-oriented members of the party and former leader of the far-left New Lovian Socialists. * Philip Bradly-Lashawn: an old-style communist with strong anti-capitalist feelings who cares more for symbols and action than theories. * Hengst Smid: former member of the now dissolved Lovian Communist Party who defends classic principles as the welfare state and big government. * Olaf Engelund: a social-democrat who is attracted by the bigger image of what the party seeks to achieve and the way it handles politics. * Pierlot McCrooke: a revelation upon his appliance for membership, but believed to be at least a social democrat with party sympathies. * Jonathan Frum: not registered as a member but he gives his full support to the party, even kicking in some ideas from time to time. * Juliette Thomassen (MOTC): a progressive and open-minded socialist that leads MORENO, the party's youth organization. * Stephen Grimsley: an artist, the creator of Comffitti, a staunch progressive, a supporter of Cannibis legalization and a member of HEMPPAC. * Burt Schwartz: a marxist historian which specialized in Lovian social and economic history. * Vincent Wallace: a former convict who has bettered his life and seeks to help poor people break the 'vicious circle' they are in. * Davis McCardle: a lawyer who has won some famous pro deo cases and is a staunch defender of legal reforms. * Darius Nabolo: early education teacher, education advocate, and very committed to Lovian education programs. * Salvatore de Giovanni: humanitarian aid worker and doctor, he is also the brother of Guido de Giovanni. * Guido de Giovanni: humanitarian aid worker and poet, he is also the brother of Salvatore de Giovanni. * Eugene Murrow: journalist for various newspapers and producer of television shows related to news events. * Isabella Munson (MOTC): mother of three with a troubled past, she advocates the rights of black women in particular. * Steven Robinson: strong trade unionist, former Labour Party member attracted by the more radical stances. * Martin Cameron: long time consultant and frequents political talk shows. Often leans towards social democratic principles. * Caroline Tywomeski: one of the most radical in the party, a Trotskyist who supports rapid transition of the capitalist society to socialism. * William Krosby (MOTC): newly joined, formerly leader of the Social Liberal Party, joined after announcing his change of political views to market socialism. * Elisabeth Toutel (MOTC): another former member of the Social Liberal Party, who identifies as a moderate democratic socialist. * Victoria Chan: activist, author, and a community organizer, tends to put focus on ecology and grassroots organizing. * Patrick Auerbach: former governor of Sylvania, identifies as a social democrat and seeks more coöperation with other parties. See also * Lovian Communist Party * Progressive Democrats * Socialist Progressive Party * Walden Category:Political party